The invention relates to blind spot detection systems for vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a blind spot detection system that uses a rear view camera to detect when another vehicle has entered the vehicle's blind spot.
Most blind spot detection systems use dedicated sensors to determine when an object is in a vehicle's blind spot (i.e., an area where a driver of the vehicle cannot see the object with the vehicle's mirrors). For example, dedicated ultrasonic, radar, and similar sensors are fitted on or in vehicles and used for blind spot detection purposes, detect vehicles in the blind spot and alert the driver of the presence of those vehicles.